Cold Night
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: The team has a cold winter night mission in Batman's Gotham as the temperature continues to drop. Halfway through the mission the cold starts to get the better of some of them. -Leo
1. Cold Night

"Team, report to the briefing room." The team hears as they are relaxing in the rec room.

They get up and head towards the briefing room to see what mission Batman has for them now. Wally speeds off as he rest walk. On e inside Batman starts to look from one to the other.

"You're mission is winter stealth. You will be going to Gotham to protect a very important business meeting and it's inhabitants. There was a tip that something could go wrong. You will leave at seven and scout out the area. The meeting starts at nine. Do not get distracted, and make sure you wear plenty of warm clothing the temperature is said to drop down under 0 at about 40 below."

"But Bats even I can't go out when it's that cold you say."

"Yes Robin but I will be busy tonight and can't be there."

"Fine but do you have something to keep us warm. Cause seriously that is so not asterous."

"I might have something to help but you will want hand and foot warmers."  
>With that Batman leaves to get ready for his business meeting with Oliver, Lex Luthor and some other important Gotham business men. Mostly he just wanted coverage in case Luthor tried anything. He never wanted the team to go out into the cold especially tonight but Gotham villains have been quiet and he has a feeling something's going to happen.<br>Back with the team, in the rec room they pull out all of the warm clothes they have.

"I've been in Gotham when it's cold and we also need to worry about windchill especially if we're on top of the buildings." Robin says.

"Yeah the cold can go right through our clothes if we don't get a wind blocking layer." Artemis adds

"I am familiar with extreme cold but I do not know how I will feel with above water extreme cold. So, I think Robin and Artemis should lead this mission." Kaldur states.

"Hey, why not me?"

"Baywatch, are you seriously asking?"

"Well on Mars it is colder than here on Earth so I naturally am used to cold but I do not believe I have experienced 40 below."

"I don't know what temperatures I can withstand." Conner says  
>Everyone looks at him except Robin who is planning on finding out.<p>

"Superboy, follow me."

Everyone follows Robin as he walks into the walk in freezer. Conner follows but everyone else stays out.

"Okay I'm going to slowly turn the temperature down to 40 below. You tell me when you start to feel cold and again when your fingers or something starts to feel numb."

"What about you?"

"I've had some compression clothes on since Gotham's been so cold. It's basically rattled me to the bone and I can't get warm. So get ready."

He closes the door as everyone stands outside it.

"Okay Conner, right now it's negative two."

"I'm fine."

Robin turns it down to ten below. He looks at Conner who looks as though he doesn't even feel the difference. He turns it down to twenty below.

"Can you at least feel the temperature difference?"

"Yeah, my feet are a little cold but the rest of me feels fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to turn it down to 40 below okay?"

He nods as Robin turns the dial even colder. Slowly the heat seeps out of Robin as he starts to shiver slightly uncontrollably. Conner looks at him a little worried for the little bird.

"Okay it's somewhat cold but you need to get out of here. You're shivering."

"Y-yeah a-agr-greed." He stutters.

The door flies open as Conner follows Robin out. Everyone looks to Robin who is shivering slightly and his teeth are chattering. Raquel is the first to notice along with Zatanna who pull him into a hug to warm him up. Everyone else joins in as Robin slowly feels the warmth flow back into him.

"Thanks guys. How long were we in there?"

"At least half an our."

"Crap." He looks at his watch to see it's 6:00 pm. "We need to get ready."

Everyone heads to their respective rooms to put on as many layers as possible. In each room is what Batman had for them to help keep them warm. First everyone puts on some Underarmor compression shirts and pants to keep them warm. Then warm long sleeve shirts and jean pants. Then hoodies and sweatpants. Finally the special clothing Batman made. It is wind resistant, and stealthwear so they can hide out on the roofs. Everyone walks out to see one last gift from Batman. He even wrapped them in their respective colors. Robin passes them out to everyone as they tear into the paper. They pull out winter parka's for stealth with their own symbol's making a different design on each one.

"Holy- how long has Batman had these just hanging around?" Wally asks

"A better question is how long has he known about this mission?"

"No I think he had these for us just in case we ever did have a freezing cold, night winter mission." Artemis suggests.

"We should probably get going." M'gann says.

Robin looks at the kitchen clock to see 6:45.

"That's probably a good idea."

Everyone heads to the bio ship and boards it as M'gann gets in the drivers seat.


	2. Cold Mission

Mission Cold Night Chapter Two

-Halfway through the mission-

"It's cold up here." Raquel says to Kaldur. He takes off his specialized jacket Batman had made for him then another coat he had on. He takes it off and hands it to her as he zips his jacket back up very quickly. Raquel looks at him shocked but he quickly unzips her coat and puts it on before his body heat escapes the material. Before she can even object he has zipped her special jacket back on.  
>"Thank you Kaldur."<br>"Your welcome." She looks in his eyes and sees something different from the calm and collective leader. Instead she sees something else completely.

"Aren't you cold?" Megan asks Conner  
>"No." He looks at her to see she's shivering. He takes off the jacket Batman had given him and gives her the only hoodie he had on. She unzips her coat as he slips it over her head and pulls his jacket back on. He stands up to release the pressure from kneeling for so long. At that moment a breeze glides over them as his hair sails in the wind.<p>

"Evig em rehtona reyal." Zatanna says as another coat appears underneath her special jacket.  
>"D-do y-you think you could make one more?" Robin asks<br>"Evig niboR a mraw taoc." As she says it Robin feels another jacket on himself and warmth floods him. Having a magician sometimes can be really nice. And she really seems to like him for who he is too. Things just might go a little deeper.

"Arty, do you have an extra coat?"  
>"Wally, didn't you put on all of your layers?"<br>"Yeah but I'm still cold."  
>Artemis takes off her special jacket from Batman and from an inside pocket she pulls out a warm compression shirt that he quickly takes and with extra speed puts it on as his first layer.<br>"Thank you. . . Food?"

**A/N: So I'm not great with romance so there's my attempt and I hope the ending is funny. **

**-Leo**


End file.
